A unusual encounter
by seystina
Summary: Adrien is stuck with his father for a long afternoon at Gabriel's main store, when he encounters a familiar face. (formatting fixed)


Adrien knew a lot about boredom.

From being confined to his room to waiting on photoshoots sets to the events his father insisted he attended to math class, he thought he knew far more than he was supposed to. But this was taking the cake.

He was currently with his father to the Gabriel's main store in Paris. The older Agreste had went to check on the quality of his sellings, overseeing to the correct handling of the huge storage room full of clothes from the current and previous collections, and on a wonderful idea, he had taken his son with him, so 'that he could learn that the world of fashion was not just creating'. So far, Adrien had learned nothing besides pretending to look interested.

He was pretty sure he was going to strain his wrist if he had to sign one more autograph. Their arrival at the store had not been unremarked, and he wished that it hasn't been so close to another perfume advertising. Of course all the clients of the busy, busy store had to ask him to sign about anything -he even had to sign a bag ! A bag !

Though he had a good (mental) laugh when some tried to go talk to his father. Gabriel had served them his best imitation of a polar bear and in one look, even the bravest of them had immediately found better occupations. Adrien often wondered if it was worth it to learn how to master such a gaze, if only just to deter the most insisting of fans. Or Lila Rossi, for that matter.

The initial frenzy had died down, and Adrien was enjoying a blissful break while his father was speaking (correct term would be terrifying) with the manager and had just finished sending some memes to Nino when he spotted a familiar figure entering the store. Smiling, he made his way to the tiny asian woman who looked around at the enormous and prestigious store, her eyes already searching the nearest rack of clothing.

« Madame Cheng, what a pleasant surprise ! »

She turned around and noticed him. The warmest of smiles appeared on her face when she recognized him and she advanced towards him.

« Adrien, it is so good to see you ! I was not expecting to see you there, » she said, laughing lightly. « And please, Sabine is fine. »

« As you wish, madame Sabine. »

She laughed even more and gave up. He was too polite to reason… yet.

« So what are you doing here, my boy ? Surely a teenager like you has more interesting things to do than staying in a store all day. »

« I was actually helping my dad… with uh, something, » Adrien said somewhat sheepishly. That was an half truth, as Gabriel did not really needed him around, but she didn't need to know that.

She patted his arm gently.

« You might help me with something actually, you know » she started and he was about to ask what when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder and yelped in surprise.

« Adrien. »

Gabriel Agreste had just stepped in.

« You startled me, father ! » he pouted.

Gabriel ignored his offended comment and instead looked at Sabine, curious. Why was his son interacting in such a friendly way with a random customer ?

« It's a pleasure to meet you monsieur Agreste, I am Sabine Cheng. » she said sweetly, offering her hand for Gabriel to shake. For a second Adrien got scared that his father might blatantly skip the handshake but he did none of that and took the offered hand. She smiled at him, and to Adrien's big surprise, a faint smile appeared, but a smile nonetheless appeared of his father's face.

« I am Marinette Dupain-Cheng's mother, one of Adrien's classmate. » she introduced herself, snapping Adrien's attention right back.

« The derby hat winner ? » asked Gabriel and Adrien felt a surge of happiness that his father remembered Marinette.

« Indeed, » said proudly the mother and the smile on Gabriel lips seemed to widen ever so slightly.

« You would love Marinette, father ! » chirped Adrien. « She is into fashion and even makes her own clothes. She is our class representative and an excellent friend too. She is amazing ! »

His father and Sabine exchanged a amused look, and Adrien suddenly felt like he was the bottom of some joke he did not understand. He cleared his throat and mentally forced himself not to blush.

« What was it you wanted, madame Cheng ? » he asked, remembering suddenly her words before his father interrupted them.

« Oh, right ! You see, it's the Marinette's birthday in a month and she is a big fan of your work. She had been talking non stop about this dress when it first came out months ago, » she fetched her phone from her purse and showed them the picture of a light and flowy pink dress, elaborated yet elegant. « And her father and I wanted to offer her something special for her sixteenth birthday. »

Adrien's eyes opened wide. It was Marinette's birthday next month ! How could he forget ! He had to find her a gift too !

« I remember designing that dress, » hummed his father « it was from last summer's collection. »

At this, Sabine looked a bit embarrassed.

« It probably isn't in store anymore then, since it's the fall collection if I'm correct. That's too bad, but I'll still look around for a dress she might like. » she smiled, but both Agreste men could see the disappointment in her eyes.

Adrien was about to propose to help her look for a dress that might please Marinette, when his father beat him to it. Or so he thought.

« If I remember correctly, we still might have this one dress in the storage room. It is full of the unsold remnants of the last season. Do you want us to search for it ? » mused Gabriel, one hand resting on his chin like when he was deep in thought.

« If that is not too much trouble, I would appreciate it greatly ! » said Sabine, a look of relief appearing on her face.

« What is miss Marinette size ? »

« S. »

« Very well. Nathalie ? »

The assistant seemed to materialize out of thin air, or maybe she was just here all along and Adrien had not noticed her, he thought.

« Yes, monsieur ? »

« Please go fetch an employee and look in the storage room for a dress referenced 1248 in pink, size S. »

« At once, monsieur. » With that, she hurried to an unsuspecting employee and they took off to the storage room.

10 minutes passed and Adrien found himself conversing pleasantly with his father and Sabine. The woman could actually make Gabriel Agreste talk ! Adrien soon realized that she was making him at ease by talking of subjects his father was familiar with, while making sure Adrien was included in the conversation as well.

« I must say, you have raised a fantastic boy, monsieur Agreste. He is wonderful and such a good friend of our daughter » beamed Sabine, winking at Adrien, who felt himself blush.

« Indeed. I am incredibly proud of him. » answered Gabriel, smiling at him and Adrien could see in his eyes that he truly meant it. He would not cry and embarrass himself in front of madame Cheng and his father, he repeated to himself.

They were talking about Adrien and Marinette's school when Nathalie cleared her throat.

« I have the dress you were looking for, monsieur. » she said, presenting them a hanger covered by a long protecting bag. Gabriel thanked her and let her unzip the bag, revealing indeed the pink dress. It was really a pretty dress, thought Adrien. Marinette would look adorable in it, and he had to fight a sudden blush. Why would the thought of his classmate made him flustered now ?

« Thank you so much, monsieur Agreste ! » said Sabine excitedly, her eyes shining and all smiles.

« It was nothing, I assure you, it was going to be destroyed, » said Gabriel. « And please, call me Gabriel. »

Adrien sucked in a breath, startled. Few were authorized to call him by his first name.

« Only if you call me Sabine. » responded Marinette's mother with a grin. Adrien could clearly see from who Marinette got that smile.

They marched to the nearby clerk, who nearly suffered cardiac arrest seeing the Gabriel Agreste advancing towards him. Just as Sabine got her credit card out, Gabriel told the clerk

« Put her on an Agreste membership card »

Sabine gaped at him. That was a 50% off.

« Please, Sabine. Consider this a gift on Adrien and I behalf for a promising young designer. » laughed lightly Gabriel. Adrien could not believe his ears.

Sabine sighted then relented and smiled.

« Oh, fine. Thank you. But I'm warning you, every purchase at our bakery will be free for you and your son. »

Gabriel opened his mouth but she agitated her finger in his direction.

« Consider this a gift from my family and I. » she countered, and Gabriel allowed himself a small smile.

Adrien smiled too, excited, as Sabine paid. « Ooh, I can imagine Marinette's face when she will see the dress ! She's not gonna believe her eyes ! » he chuckled.

« You can see for yourself, if you'd like. We'll be doing a small dinner on her birthday before her party. » offered Sabine.

Adrien looked at her then at his father, expecting to be disappointed. The offer sounded more than tempting, but alas his father had never allowed him to dine at his friend's house yet.

« I wouldn't want to intrude, really » he mumbled, looking at his feet.

« Son, it would be rude to refuse such an invitation. » said his father. Adrien's raised his head to look at his father to see that he was smiling at him. Did he just heard what he heard ?

« You can go » confirmed Gabriel Agreste and Adrien's heart leapt for joy.

« Thank you, father ! » he beamed, overjoyed.

Sabine eyes twinkled.

« I'll be on my way, then. I have to hide this dress before Marinette comes home. Have a nice day, Adrien, Gabriel. »

They bid her goodbye and as she left, his father smiled. That was the most sincere smiles Adrien had seen him have in a long while, and that was a record for today. Marinette and her family were some kind of magic of their own, decided Adrien.

« You know, I'll accept them as in-laws. » said Gabriel nonchalantly.

Adrien hummed. Then realized what his father had just said.

« DAD ! »


End file.
